


Jace’s Bet Fic

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Logan is a logical man. Logically, he knows crushes are pointless and a waste of time and that they shouldn't affect him. Logically, he knows his roommate couldn't ever reciprocate. However, logic has never really been on the table when it came to Virgil.(Or: i lost a bet and this was my punishment, but it was actually real fun)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Jace’s Bet Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ihateitwhenyourejustvague on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ihateitwhenyourejustvague+on+tumblr).



Logan stared at his roommate as subtly as one can stare at a person – which isn’t all that subtly at all, really. It wasn’t that Logan was staring on purpose, or that he even realised he was doing it, it was an entirely unconscious affair, but he wasn’t complaining either. Virgil was certainly a sight to behold.

He was the stark opposite to Logan, physically. Tall, lean and muscular, with his dark umber skin that was revealed the warm bronze undertones whenever he smirked. And when he smiled…

Logan knew he couldn’t literally be struck dead simply by looking at one of his roommate’s toothy grins, but he sure did feel like he was going to whenever he was shown one. And they were rare. It was hard to find Virgil with one of his wide, toothy grins, one of the ones that didn’t make him hide behind his impossibly thick fringe because he was just too happy to do so.

He was the total opposite of Logan. Logan, with his pasty white skin that creased awkwardly when he smiled and his acne scars and his five-foot-seven of pure chub. Logan, with his thin pale hair and his generic blue eyes and his basic square glasses. He knew Virgil would never see him the same. How _could_ he? Logan was…

Really, he was nothing. He wasn’t important. He was intelligent, sure, but studying biochemistry? He had the opportunity to change the world, of course, but he didn’t have the equipment or the money or the manpower. He would spend his entire life working towards something utterly futile. One person couldn’t possibly do everything he wanted to.

No. Virgil could. Virgil could do anything, Logan was certain of that fact. Virgil was incredible. Clever and quick and determined. He was brave and beautiful and brilliant and he was everything Logan wished he himself could be.

Now, what the man wants you to understand, is that Logan was a logical man. His logic was absolute, infinite. It was the only constant thing in his life before he met his best friend, and even then, it was the only predictable thing. Logan’s logic was fierce, furious at anything that warred with it. And wow, if Virgil didn’t war with it, Logan didn’t know what could. What Logan felt when he looked at Virgil went completely against everything he’d ever taught himself to believe. It was warm and soft and happy and scary. It was _feelings_ , and Logan’s logic _hated_ feelings.

But that didn’t stop him from staring at his roommate as he perched on the kitchen counter, scrolling through tumblr and laughing quietly under his breath. It didn’t stop him from blushing whenever Virgil let out a soft snort and it _definitely_ didn’t stop his brain from failing entirely when Virgil looked up and _caught him_.

“Oh, hey, Lo. What’s up?” he asked, his gravelly voice soft in the small apartment. He still had a tiny smile on his face.

Logan stared for a moment, captured by that tiny smile, before it faded.

“Logan? You okay?”

Logan startled, nodding swiftly. He felt the blush furiously on his cheeks. “I am fine. Simply curious as to why you would sit on the counter rather than the sofa,” he lied quickly

Virgil shrugged. “You were on the sofa.”

Logan looked down, frowning. There was plenty of room to—

Ah. He understood. Virgil didn’t want to sit near him. The realisation stung, like somebody had slapped him.

He stood up jerkily. “I… I apologise. I’ll go to my room, leave you be, you can—”

“No, hey, wait! I didn’t—” Virgil huffed a small, nervous laugh. “I didn’t mean it that way. I _meant_ , you were on the sofa, and you seemed pretty focused on that book of yours, and my leg hasn’t stopped bouncing today, so if I sat next to you, I’d make the sofa bounce and disturb you. I didn’t mean I don’t want to sit by you, Logan.”

Logan stared. “Oh. Oh, well… alright then. Thank you for your consideration, but I would not have minded. The living room is a shared space, you’re just as entitled to the sofa as I. If I were bothered by your presence it should have been my responsibility to leave, not yours.”

Virgil looked at him, and if Logan hadn’t known better, he might have thought his roommate was blushing. But that was ridiculous. Virgil didn’t blush, and he especially didn’t blush due to Logan.

“Nah, it’s cool. You were here first. Anyway, you hungry? It’s my turn to cook dinner tonight, right?”

Logan glanced at the schedule board that was stuck to the fridge — even though he already knew, he had the schedule memorised — and nodded. “I believe so.”

“Cool. How’s… macaroni and cheese?”

Logan smirked slightly. “Yes, that sounds good.”

“Cool. Gimme a few and it’ll be right up.”

Logan’s smile widened at the twinkle in Virgil’s eye. He was smirking.

The shorter boy turned away to hide the blush creeping up his neck to his ears.

“I… homework… gotta…” he stammered, before he turned and hurried out of the room to his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, he slumped, pressing his hands to his face to try and physically push away the red that was heating his face. That smirk was going to give him a heart attack, he was certain of it. The only way to remain alive any longer, he knew, was to hide from his roommate. Survival of the fittest required sacrifices, and if Logan was to survive this endless torment that was this — dare he say it — _crush_ , he would have to sacrifice the sight of Virgil’s smile. He was determined.

However, as soon as Virgil called out to him, his resolve crumbled, and he darted into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, as Virgil handed him a plate of macaroni and cheese.

“I can wash up, by the way,” Virgil replied. “If your homework’s too bad.”

Logan glanced up at him and glared at the smirk. Glaring was much easier than blushing, he decided.

“Be careful, or I might take you up on that,” he responded, his voice devoid of the wanted snark.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Indeed.”

Virgil’s face softened impossibly. “Well then it’s a good job I meant it.”

And Logan’s heart stopped, before it doubled its rate, making up for the lost second tenfold.

“Oh…” he breathed.

Virgil smiled. And that was truly all it was. There was no smirk, no playfulness, none of the usual joking banter that Logan was used to. Just a smile. Impossible and genuine and… fond.

And Logan couldn’t help but return it.

“Well—” he choked, a few seconds later, once he realised that he had really just been staring at Virgil for a rather long time ( _oh my god I got lost in his eyes Roman would be proud_ ) and blushed furiously. “Thank you, for the offer, but it’s unnecessary. I finished my homework. Before dinner. Which is wonderful, by the way. The— the macaroni and cheese, I mean, is wonderful, not the fact that I finished my homework. Which is great too! Because it means you don’t have to finish my chores for me. Well you wouldn’t _have_ to, I wouldn’t have tied you up and held you at gunpoint and _made you_ wash up instead of me but— but you know what I mean…” Logan allowed his voice to trail off when he understood just how much time he had spent talking and it didn’t even make any sense _Logan you buffoon_!

But Virgil was laughing. No, no, Virgil was giggling, quietly, his hand covering his mouth as he fought to regain control of himself.

“What’s so funny?” Logan asked, a pout leaking into his voice.

Virgil snorted then. “Nothing, nothing—”

“Virgil. What are you laughing at?”

Virgil burst out laughing then, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his entire body shook. Logan stared at him indignantly and stood.

“Well, I’m glad you consider me so funny. However, I do believe I’d prefer _not_ to be laughed at without explanation, so I think I’ll be going to my room.”

Virgil suddenly stopped laughing. “Hey, Lo, no, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you.” Logan sent him an incredulous glare. “Well I mean— if you look at it technically, I suppose—” Logan scoffed at that. “No, no, hey, I’m sorry. It’s just… you’re _so cute_. It is unbelievable.”

Logan scoffed again. “Oh, coming from you,” he blurted, without really thinking at all. Then he blushed.

“Well, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that— you have no right to call anyone ‘cute’ when you look like that.”

Virgil’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Logan frowned. “Are you kidding me? You’re… objectively adorable, Virgil, surely you have seen that.”

“Says you! Mr. I-Ramble-When-I’m-Nervous, Mr. I-Can’t-Stop-Blushing-Twenty-four-Seven, Mr. My-Eyes-Are-So-Unfairly-Blue-They-Look-Like-The-Ocean!”

Logan blinked in shock. “My… eyes?”

Now, Virgil was definitely, undoubtedly blushing. “Uh— well— yeah! They’re literally exactly the same colour as the sea when you look out of the plane window. They’re like— impossibly blue, Lo, how did you not notice?”

Logan stared, before he brought a hand up to brush the skin under his eye. “I… I suppose I’ve never paid enough attention. But— anyways, what about _your_ eyes?” he shot back desperately. “In fact, what about your entire look?”

Virgil frowned and looked down at himself. “What… What about it?”

“You— You are— Objectively, you’re beautiful, Virgil, what on earth are you thinking about? You have the most gorgeous skin and you’re so well-built and physically fit and you’re tall and your hair is just _unfairly_ beautiful and you— You— are you not comprehending this?”

“Comprehending— No, I’m not comprehending. Please tell me more.”

Logan — in his flustered and desperate state — didn’t notice how Virgil’s tone was joking and light. He panicked.

“You’re so funny and intelligent and kind and your smile is enough to physically smite me because you are seemingly a god, Virgil, and I think I’ll die if you smile one more time and—” His voice was cut off suddenly as Virgil jumped to his feet and emptied the space between them in one step, before he pressed his lips against Logan’s harshly.

Logan’s brain stopped entirely.

_Your breath smells like macaroni and cheese_ , a voice echoed in his head, and he shoved Virgil away in a horrible — _horrible, terrible, what the hell, Logan?_ — knee-jerk response to that very humiliating thought.

Virgil stumbled away, before his eyes widened.

“Oh, god. Oh, my god, I’m so sorry. Holy crap I thought— I thought we were on the same page I thought— oh my god I didn’t even wait for consent or anything oh my god. Logan, I am— I’m so, so sorry, oh my god, oh, god. Are you okay? I’m so sorry I thought— you said all of that stuff and Patton says I need to be more impulsive so I thought— in the movies they make it look like it’s romantic and I thought— I thought all of that stuff you were saying about my physique and crap meant—”

Logan’s mind was only just catching up to him, and he realised just what he had done. Virgil was still rambling anxiously, and Logan was fairly sure he had tears in his eyes and now, _now_ , he was going to start crying and it was Logan’s fault, Logan had hurt him _how could Logan make him stop hurting_?

The shorter man stepped forward, the sight of Virgil’s tears making his heart stop beating in the utter, utter guilt, and he grabbed Virgil’s hoodie and he pulled him downwards and then they were kissing, again, but this was _different_ , because Logan started it, and he didn’t even think he just moved and that was certainly a first but now Virgil was kissing him back and _oh my god Logan you’re going to die_.

It lasted for a few seconds, then Virgil pulled back, his eyes wide but still wet and Logan was certain he had never seen anything prettier.

“Oh…” the tall man breathed.

Logan smirked. “Is— Is that consent enough for you?”

Virgil laughed — no, no, he giggled, and Logan was realising that he did that an awful lot — and pressed his face into Logan’s hair.

“You kissed me,” he mumbled.

Logan laughed. “You did it first!”

“But _you_ kissed _me_ , Logan, do you realise how long I’ve wanted you to do that?”

“Not half as long as I’ve wanted to do it, I assure you.”

Virgil giggled again. “You kissed me.”

“Stop making a big deal about it or I won’t do it again,” Logan grumbled, an embarrassed smirk making his tone far too light.

“Oh is that so? Be careful, or I might just take you up on that.”

“Oh is that so? As if you’d be able to stand it.”

Virgil giggled. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Be careful, or I might just take you up on that,” he mumbled, and then Virgil moved and they were pressed together again.

And Logan threw his logic right out of the window when it came to Virgil, because God knew it would never work.


End file.
